Im Back!
by Ihavenoideaforanewnamesomeh
Summary: Lucy gets betrayed by her family and besides that, she finds her brother Haruto! Later in the guild when they see shes gone, their destroyed but who is the most? Lucy talks to her brother and tells him about what has happened and He says that he will join fairy tail if she trains with him. What does he know that she doesn't? what does this all have to do with dragons? T for cussing
1. Im Back!

**ILuvNalu -Trust me, this is a wonderful nalu story! **

**Lucy -dont you say that about all the UN-continued Nalu fan fiction drafts you made?**

**ILuvNalu - SHHHH! Don't tell them! NATSU! Lucy is being mean!**

**Lucy - What! No I'm not! Natsu She's Lying!**

**Natsu - Oi, oi, Lucy stop! you're gonna make her not wanna continue this story!**

**Lucy - but i didn't do anything!**

**ILuvNalu - Natsu come here! *whispers in Natsu's ear* go on! *has an evil smirk on***

**Natsu - *blushes as red as a tomato* f-fine!**

**Lucy - Natsu! What did sh-hmff! *Natsu kisses Lucy and Lucy blushes redder then Natsu***

**ILuvnalu - Thank you! now, I don't own fairy tail, if i did, thous two would of already of made out! But really,I just needed Natsu to shush Lucy from her bickering. So, Natsu, Lucy, you're welcome! 3 Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Lucy was just going to the guild when a thought entered her head. A couple of months ago, Lucy had just noticed her feelings for him when they all ignored her. Lisanna had just returned from Eldorlos and Lucy was now like a ghost in fairy tail. No one saw her anymore, but today she was going to change that. She was going to try and talk to her friends. She did try it before but they just brushed her off and went to Lisanna. There where only 10 people who actually saw her. They where Levy, Gajeel, Romeo, Happy, Carla, Lily, Juvia, master,and Wendy. Lucy was just going to open the door when Team Natsu entered her room."Lucy, we need to talk." Natsu said.

**Lucy's POV**

"O-ok. i was just going anyway."I said. Yes! finally they're talking to me! But why did Natsu come through the doors? he always comes through the window. And where's Happy? What's so impo-

Lucy's thoughts where interrupted by Natsu," Well, we're kicking you off Team Natsu for Lisanna."

"And you can become stronger while you're off the team." Erza said. Wow, even Erza thinks I should get off. I must really be weak.

"But the main reason is that your weak and Lisanna is more fit for this. So Lucy, don't take this to hard. It's just until you get stronger." Gray agreed. So, I'm that weak that all them have to rub it in my face?

"It's fine, u guess i can get stronger." Every time I finally get what a normal person gets, something just has to happen hu? Well, i guess ill just leave. "you guys can go now. Ill just do some stuff here then I'll go to the guild." I almost stuttered.

"Ok then." Natsu said with a his big toothy grin. Team Natsu started to leave. They wont be smiling after I leave. I'll just write some notes and get all my stuff taken care of.

**Normal POV**

Lucy laid on her bed when Team Natsu was about at the guild. She started to cry her eyes out until there where none left. 'I'll make them cry like I am.' Lucy thought. about a hour later, Lucy wrote letters to her guild mates. There was a knock at her door, but she didn't answer it."Oh shit! Lucy I broke the door!" someone said. Lucy didn't recognize that voice. "Oi Luce, what's wrong? Don't you recognize your own long lost brother?" he asked with a cocky grin. "HARUTO!" Lucy yelled. "The one and only!" He acted like Natsu a bit and that saddened her. "Whats wrong Lucy?" He asked. Lucy told him her whole story and said," I'm going to kill all of them but... um... what's their names again?" haha! But dont kill them! I-I'm just gonna go train for a bit! I wrote notes to them all anyway. Haruto saw the sad look on Lucy's face and said,"Ok I wont kill them. You can train with me! why do you think I came here? When we come back, I promise I'll stay with you forever! I wont run anymore! I'll even join that crappy guild for you!" His smile made Lucy smirk and say," OK but stay here, I'm going to tell the guild master that I'm going. Don't make a mess!" And with that, she was off. When Lucy was going to the guild, she saw people from the guild walking out. She was on the verge of tears.

**Lucy's POV**

I entered the guild to be ignored again. I saw team Natsu talking with Lisanna again. I entered Master's office almost crying. "Master, can I ask something?"

"Yes my child." Master looked out his window while talking to me.

" May i leave the guild for a while, before you ask why, I'll answer you. Team Natsu kicked me out and called me weak. Besides that, everyone but Gajeel, Romeo, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and all the exdeeds ignore me. I also found my long lost brother Haruto!But the real reason is that I don't wish to stay where in not wanted. I want to leave and train, but I promise I will return one day!. Haruto says that he'll join to!"I couldn't hold the tears anymore and let them glide down my face.

Master started to cry and turn around. "Lucy, how long has this happened?"

"For about 4 months." Master turned around fully and cried," ok, I understand. When will you leave?"I was thinking in about a hour." I replied." I'm just going to get my stuff and probably wake Haruto up." I started to exit his office.

"Lucy, you forgot. Your Guild mark."

"Oh yea, here"Master took my hand in his and placed his other hand over mine. Then a bright light shined on my hand and he let my hand go. I started to cry my eyes out again. I really thought all my tears where gone." Goodbye Gramps, I'll be back in a while." I gave him one last hug for a while The I Left. When i got to my apartment, I called out Virgo and Loke to help carry my stuff. "goodbye, fairy tail for now."

**Natsu's POV**

-**=(&amp;*Time skip- 3 days*&amp;)=-**

"Hey! Lisanna! Can you go on a mission with me?"I asked.

"Sorry, I'm helping Mira with the bar today." Lisanna said. So, now who else is there to ask? Ice princess is out of the question, Happy was with Wendy, going with Erza is to creepy, and no one else is there. Oh wait! Lucy!

"Lu-" I started to yell but noticed her sweet scent of.. wait what... her...sweet...smell? Oh well, but anyway she's not here. It seems like she wasn't here for a while! "Oi! Has anyone seen Lucy!?" I yelled standing on a table. I could hear people muttering stuff like 'wait, where is she?' or ' I don't know, haven't seen her.' I wonder where she is!

"So my children aren't as dumb as i thought." master said. He was sitting on the bar counter. Behind him was a crying Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Lily. Why where they crying? Nothing happened, right? Levy looked at me in disgust. Why?

"It's all your fault!" Levy yelled. I looked at her and felt a hard slap across my face. Then, I saw a crying levy standing before me. How the hell did she get infrount of me that ga==fast? she was like on the oth- waaait. My fault? It was my fault? My fault for what?" It was all you! y-you *sniff m-m-*sniff* made Lucy leave!" Levy yelled. I-I made her leave?"That's not true! She'll be in her room! That's a lie! I bet that she's in her room now!" I yelled running out of the guild. When I entered, the smell of Lucy was faint. There where 3 letters addressed to the guild and the people of the guild. I took the letters and ran to the guild. Gramps was taking the letters out and reading the one for the guild.

**Lucy's letters**

Dear guild mates,

By now I bet you noticed that I left. No thank you for ignoring me for about 3 months. The thing is though, no matter what time you called me weak, it just made me stronger. I should be thanking you for ignoring me for 11 weeks. Even if you did ignore me for that long, I couldn't hate you. You're my nakama! I could never hate you. When my dad destroyed the old guild, I really thought that you would kick me out of the guild, but you gave me a new experience.I love you all! If you want to talk to me, write letters and send them to Levy. I'll get them for sure! I'll may even respond

Love, Lucy Heartfillia

Dear Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lily, Romeo, Gajeel, and Master,

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Thank you so so so much for being with me through thick and thin. You have to be the best family I ever had. I promise I'll keep in touch with you! I think I found a way for me to learn new magic, so I PROMISE I'll keep in touch! Oh, and Levy, Expect to get lots of letters from your guild mates to go to me. Give them

To Levy &amp; Gajeel: GET TOGETHER ALREADY! If I get back and you two are not together, I will set you up with Mira!

To Juvia: Don't give up on Gray! I swear that i never had a thing for him!

To Wendy &amp; Romeo: We all know it, get together! You are both perfect for each other!

To Happy &amp; Carla: Carla dont be so stubborn! Just give Happy a chance , and Happy, don't give up!

To Lily: You better help Gajeel and Levy get together! if you do, I'll give you about 5 packs of kiwi!

To Master: please don't let anyone come after me. I want to do this and I know they will blame themselves. Just try to keep them in the guild.

Love, Lucky Lucy Heartfillia from fairy tail

Dear Team Natsu,

I should thank you for getting me to relies that I can only trust some. You also let me ( In Erza's words) Get stronger. I will be training so dont come after me. treat Lisanna good! When i come back, I'll challenge all of you and i promise I'll win!

To Erza: To my protective older sister I never had, I will always love you even if you hate me or ignore me. Thank you for being with me whenever I needed you. Thank you for being my older sister

To Gray: To my older brother I never had. Thank you for being there for me when i needed a shoulder to cry on. In the end thou, I'll be the one you can use as a shoulder. Thank you for being there 'brother.'

To Natsu: I really have no words for you but this - Why? I loved you. You broke my heart and now this is the second time you did. Just be prepared to loose when I return!

Love, Your little sister Lucy heartfillia

**Back to Natsu POV**

As I read the note, I cried. I cried harder then the time that Igneel left me. I cried harder then when Lisanna "died." I laid my head down on the table and cried all my tears out. " I'm so so sorry, Luce." I cried**. **"I'm so so sorry" I walked out of the guild **  
**

**ILuvNalu - hai hai! What did you think? Personally, this chapter is to short, but writers block!**

**Lucy*whispers* - Yea right.**

**ILuvNalu - huuu!? what was that Lucy!? Do I have to get Natsu again?**

**Lucy - *blushes* n- No!**

**ILuvNalu - Ohhh Natsu~**

**Natsu - Hu? *pops up next to Lucy***

**Lucy - Kyyaa! whered you come from!**

**ILuvNalu - Not important! You two want to do the ending?**

**Natsu &amp; Lucy - hai hai!**

**Lucy - Please Rate!**

**Natsu - And reveiw!**

**Natsu, Lucy, and ILuvnalu - And see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ILuvNalu: I'm sorry :( I forgot to save the editing I did to chapter one. Can you go re-read it please? It would make a lot more scene if you did if you read the story about Lucy being ignored for 11 weeks. I changed it to 3 months. There is a poll I need you to do before I do the next chapter! I'm sorry! But a shout out!  
**

**Lucy: A shout out to ChaoticDucky for Following!**

**Natsu: A AWESOME shout out to delirium0629 for being awesome and following and reviewing!**

**Lucy: Natsu, that was a lot of awesome.**

**Natsu: I know! It's Just because I'm awesome like that! And so are ChaoticDucky and delirium0629! Lucy your awesome and weird!**

**ILuvNalu: hehe. Natsu I think you should stop before she 'Lucy Kicks' you. But any- hey!**

**Natsu &amp; Lucy &amp; Haruto: *pops in frount of ILuvNalu*Please R&amp;R! **

**ILuvNalu: hmf. fine. oh! and all these characters here dont belong to me but Haruto! Have a- **

**Haruto: have a good night!**

**ILuvNalu: Hey! fine! i guess because of that I'll tell them what you loom like. Just imagine a male Lucy with Natsu's hair style and Rouge clothing but the color of it is white,gold, and blue  
**

**Haruto: um- a! shhh! haha! d-dont listen to her... hehe...he**


	3. Chapter 3

**ILuvNalu: So anyway, I'm to bored to wait for you guys, so I'm just gonna say, no. I'm not gonna go into Lucy's training. But you will get glimpses of her training!**

**Lucy: so, what powers will I get?**

**Natsu: Yea! will she be stronger then me? because If she is, I WANNA FIGHT LUCE!**

**ILuvNalu: It's just in the matter of time. In other words, JUST HOLD YOUR HORSES! But anyway, Ple- uhhh!**

**Natsu &amp; Lucy &amp; Haruto: PLEASE R&amp;R! **

**Haruto: ILuvNalu does not own Fairy Tail. I'm the only one that she does! wait... that sounds weird ILuvNalu!**

**ILuvNalu: O well but Enjoy reading!**

** Chapter 2: The day begins. **

**Normal POV**

**(With Lucy)  
**Lucy got off at Freesia town. She walked down a path with her brother Haruto. Looking to her right, the memories came back. it was the church that Natsu destroyed. Tears started to roll down her face.'Luce, what's wrong?' His voice kept echoing in her head as she cried more. A new magic had just entered herr at that moment. she started to cry and a magic circle formed under her. There was a black glow of light. "Lucy!" Haruto yelled to grab her. Then he released.'wait.. She's getting chosen!' A black light started to shine under Haruto now also. Lucy's eyes opened. but they where a different color. They turned blue. She started to mutter some words and then they came to a island with dragons surrounding them. The black light started to disappear. Lucy was still crying when we appeared. " You 2 have a strong magic inside of yourself human. You seem worthy to be trained by all of us." One of the dragons said. "Igneel, I would ask them their names first" another said.

**Haruto's POV**

"Human, what's your name?" The fire dragon asked us. "Igneel. I know about you! Yuor son is a worthless piece of crap! He ignored my and we where in the guild fairy tail together! You should know how that guild works! He *sniff* he is in *sniff* deep debit to me and I am to him. He called me weak." Lucy started to cry when Igneel went and petted her with his claw. " Here, how about this? One of these dragons will teach you magic and if you get picked by the special god dragon, you can go back and beat his ass!" Igneel said with a grin."yea!" Lucy agreed.

"what about me?" I asked."Same goes for you" Another dragon laughed. Later on, all the dragons lines up and a white dragon with gold armor. His wings look like white clouds and lightning at the base then it turns into crystals with feathers hanging off of his armor on his back where spicks. On his arms an legs where fin like objects. He har razor sharp claws and teeth! His eyes where blood red also!. I'm guessing he's the god dragon. Yup he is the most powerful looking! And he was HUGE!

"hello, Haruto, Lucy. I am Tatsuhiro-Raiden. Witch means dragon god spirit. And I choose both of you to train with me.

'A-W-E-S-O-M-E!' I screeched inside my head.

"Oh I can hear you in your head you know. Oh! I almost forgot! We all have human forms!" he turned around and all the dragons in the lines turned into humans. Last he turned into a human.

**Lucy's POV**

"wow! Your human form looks so cool and cute!" I said staring at the man. He had silver silk hair. at the ends they became gold. He wore a waist cape like Natsu but it was gray. He also had sharp teeth. The rest of his clothes where normal. He had a blue tang top and jeans on.

"Yosh! Lets get training!"

"Yea!" Haruto and I said.

**Natsu's POV**

**(at the guild.)**

"Master you have to let s go look for her!" Erza and I yelled.

" No. Lucy told me to not let you guys go looking for her. She promised she would come back. Her and her brother."

"BROTHER?!" everyone yelled.

"Yes. Her brother. He was a adopted child after her mom died." Lucy didn't tell me this! What else is she keeping from me? Wait, I know why she didnt tell me. I really don't deserve anyone like her. I mean, she's just so perfect! her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her soft pink lips, her golden hair... wait what's wrong with me? why have I never noticed this feeling for her. I-I'm a real idiot. Everyone is right, I am stupid.

"pssst. Cana, Can you locate her with your cards?" I ask.

"I already did. I just did this morning. Her Natsu, go get her and bring her back!" She whisper yelled back to me. I ran to the request board and looked for the closest job in her area. I found one and dashed out of the guild.

**at the destroyed church**

"Lucy! I can smell her!" I yelled to happy. I followed her scent and ran. It stopped all of a sudden. I could feel intense magic and i could now smell 3 scents. One smelled like a guy. why was a guy with her? Why wasn't he with her? Who was he? One other smell entered his nose. Salt. He smelt something salty like tears. It was faint, but it was there. Gray clouds started to cover up the sun as it started to pour.

**Normal POV**

Natsu boarded the train with Happy on his shoulder. He laid his head down on the window and started to cry."Natsu, it's ok, Well find her soon." Happy reassured him.

**3 YEARS LATER**

"Oi Natsu, You look horrible." Gray said. It had bin 3 years since Lucy had left. Every time Natsu would go on a job, he would come back worse then before.

"To tell the truth, You really do" a new voice said as everyone looked at the guild doors.

" Y-!" Natsu was to surprised to talk.

**ILuvNalu: Yosh! Next chapter will be longer I hope and I'll add some parts of her training also!**

**Natsu &amp; Lucy &amp; Haruto: R&amp;R please!**

**ILuvNalu: G'night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ILuvNalu: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Thank you for reading my fan fiction! When I read my fan fictions, I feel so amateur! thank you those new 8 new followers and the 2 new reviews! Just... I cant thank you enough!**

**Everyone(Lucy, Natsu, Haruto, ILuvnalu): THANK YOU ALL AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Natsu's POV**

" You really do look like shit Natsu." The voice said.

"Ib- fh- ah! ahh!" I couldn't find the words to explain my happiness. It was _her_. _She_ was back. Lucy! _My_ Lucy! She's back! I'm just ahhhh! these words are just! uhh! There are no words anymore!

"Oh- so this is the all mighty salamander Natsu Dragneel who hurt _my_ Lucy." a NEW MALE VOICE said. _His_ Luce? HIS LUCE? Who the hell is he?! Lucy is MINE and mine alone!

"Haruto, stop. It's time to see master." Lucy said.

"Fine, fine. I'll deal with him later." The so called 'Haruto' said. Uhh! who is this guy? I don't like him!

"Mira, is master here?"

"Yea, he's in his office."

"Lets go Haruto."

"Hai hai Lil sis"NANI! Little sister?! Since when had she had a brother? Oh, wait. Why would she tell me anyway. After what we did to her. I wouldn't trust me also if I was her.

"Let's just go Haruto."Luce and her brother went up the stairs and came out in about 5 minutes. Lucy had her guild mark on her stomach and now it was golden. Haruto had i his on his cheek and it was black. "What did I miss when I was gone?" She asked Wendy.

"Nothing much Lucy-san. Everyone missed you though."Before Lucy could respond, master said,"Today, we celebrate the return of our sister! Lucy Heartfillia!" Everyone was celebrating but Lisanna. She was moping in a corner muttering things over like 'why is that bitch back?' or 'How could she do this again!' and that's when it got through to me. The reason why she left. It was Lisanna. She was what made me say thous things to her. We did want to replace Lucy with Lisanna.

"What was that Lisanna?" Lucy asked. "Did you call me a bitch? I'm stronger then before and could fight you with my hands tied behind my back!"

**Normal POV**

'Did Lucy just challenge Lisanna?!' the whole guild thought.

"Is this a challenge blondie?" Lisanna said.

"What else is it?" Lucy said. "Can someone tie my hands together?"Natsu grabed his belt and tied her hands together.

"Are you sure about this Luce?" Natsu asked.

"More then anything Dragneel"

"We're not on first name level anymore Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Do you think Dragneel?" She asked. Lucy was ready for battle with her hands behind her back and in fighting stance.

"I hope you're ready to loose Lucy!"Lisanna said.

"You mean the other way around." People started to bet and it was 40% Lucy and 60% Lisanna for voting.

"Guess what Lisanna. I'm accually a-"

**ILuvNalu: MUAHAHAHAHA! IM SO EVIL! A CLIFFHANGER! **

**Lucy: so what are my powers?**

**ILuvNalu: I'll tell you later!**

**Natsu: Is she stronger then me?**

**ILuvNalu: Of course!**

**Haruto: pfff! she is the strongest in the world!**

**ILuvNalu: Well, good night! *whispers* I'm only keeping this part short because of Natsu**

**Natsu: HUUUUUUU!? WHAT WAS THAT ILUVALU!?**

**ILuvNalu: N-Nothing... BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ILuvNalu:So, here is the new chapter! and I'm ging fast so i can finish that cliff hanger now! So here! I don't own fairy tail and here is the story!**

**Ohhhh! and here is for this chapter:**

**Bold: Magic and spells**

_**Italics: for this chapter, this is only for thoughts.**_

Normal: the normal text.

**"speaking"**

**'flashbacks'**

**so there you have it!**

Normal POV

"So, you ready?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I am" Lisanna said.

"Here I go!" Lucy yelled.

"Tigeress form!" Lisanna yelled. The take-over mage was now trying to doge Lucy's attacks but Lucy was to fast.

"This is getting boring. I'll just do a simple spell." Lucy said. "**ELEMENTAL DRAGON ROAR!**" Lucy yelled. A stream of water, fire, dirt, and air came out of her mouth. At that moment it touched Lisanna, she passed out. Now, Lisanna is laying there unconscious on the floor. Lucy untied her hands with her mouth."** Open to the world of the greek gods, I call forth Asclepius!**" Lucy said holding out a diamond key with a snake on a stick on the handle of the key. A greek god came out and healed Lisanna. She looked untouched.

"Why did you heal me Lucy?" Lisanna said.

"Because I want to see your reaction when I spill your secrets." Lucy said. The whole guild flinched.

"W-what are you talking about?" Lisanna studded.

**Lucy's POV**

"How can all of you still not know?" I pinned Lisanna's hands behind her back and pulled up her shirt. A sabertooth mark was on her stomach in white. Everyone was in shock.

"Lisanna! How could you!" Natsu yelled.

"I knew something was off about you. come here Lisanna." Master said. Master but his hand over her Fairy Tail mark and removed it.

"What was that about!? Lisanna yelled.

"You are part of 2 guilds and you seem to spend more time there, so I removed you from this guild."Master explained. Everyone now understood what was going they know why she was barley ever at the guild anymore.

"But Lisanna, why!" Natsu was yelling.

**Lisanna's POV**

"Why, WHY!?" You stil never paid any attention to me! You-

**ILuvNalu: IM so sosososo sorry I have to end it here! I'm so evil! But I have to go now! SEE YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ILuvNalu: So here is the new chapter! I write these in my spare time and last time i had to do something so I had to stop! Gomen!  
**

**Lucy: hmf. didnt even tell us it was starting! Just shoved us in to the spot light to go!**

**ILuvNalu: eh hehehe... he well, I don't own fairy tail. If I did, this would be the story! I think... um... next topic!  
**

**Lucy's POV  
**

Uh, how can these people not know yet. Once I got here I noticed. These people are really brain less. Oh My GOsh. She just keeps going and going. Will she stop talking soon? Uh. Oh! I know what I should do! ( Connects telepathically to Haruto) So, Is she saying anything interesting Haruto? I'm not really paying attention. I'm more interested in their thoughts! HAHAHAHHAHA! I was right all along! Erza does like jellal! Oooo! And Elfman and Ever. Ha, Gray does have feelings for Juvia! I'll just tell her later."Lucy stop looking into their minds! That's my job!" Haruto said. "She's finished. I think." Lucy started to walk away when someone grabbed her hand.

turned around only to have her hand bet held back by Natsu. "What do you want Natsu?" Lucy asked. "I'm sorry Luce Im sorry for not looking for you long enough. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'm sorry I ever hurt you. Can we just try this out? When you where gone I reliesed how I need you in my life. I cant live with out you Luce. Please. Just give me a chance as your boyfriend. Lucy was kind of shocked. "Natsu, I gave you your chance long ago when I loved you. Now, That trust is gone. Your trust is like a rock. If it breaks you could just glue it back together. Mine is like glass, It can never be the same

Normal POV

Lucy turned around only to have her hand bet held back by Natsu. "What do you want Natsu?" Lucy asked. "I'm sorry Luce Im sorry for not looking for you long enough. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'm sorry I ever hurt you. Can we just try this out? When you where gon I relised how I need you in my life. I cant live with out you Luce. Please. Just give me a chance as your boyfriend. Lucy was kind of shocked. "Natsu, I gave you your chance long ago when I loved you. Now, That trust is gone. Your trust is like a rock. If it breaks you could just glue it back together. Mine is like glass, It can never be the same

"I'm sorry Lucy" Natsu said. "I should of said this before. Dragneel, don't call me Luce. The man I love can call me Luce. The man who brought me to Fairy Tail can call me that. The man who was my partner can call me that. I don't know who you are. So don't call me that." Lucy yelled at Natsu. "But Luce, I am that person. I was just blinded. I'm so sorry. But Luce, we need to save what you had and what I have. we need to save that. we need to fight for that." "Well, fight harder." And with that Lucy walked away with Haruto by her side. The Next day Lucy came back and said," Mira! 'm taking a s-class job! Master allowed me. Please approve of this for us." Us?" Mira asked."Yea, Me and Haruto." Lucy said. Mira approved and they left. Lucy did notice The Natsu sulking in the corner, so she tried to read his mind. she did it. 'What are you thinking bout Dragneel?' Lucy thought. She entered and saw he was thinking of ways to redeem their friendship. Lucy knew she would probably never allow him to redeem it, so she left with Haruto.

When The 3 of them returned to fairy tail, Natsu was just leaving to go on a job. Natsu saw Lucy HIS Lucy laughing and walking with Sting. His enemy. 'What is he doing to My Luce!?' Natsu thought."I'm not yours dragneel, ou should know that." Lucy said."Don't make my angry right now. I'm in to good of a mood, dragneel"And with that, Lucy and Haruto said their goodbyes to Sting."Why the hell were you with that guy! He's horrible!" Natsu said to Lucy. "He's an old friend Dragneel, so butt out." Lucy yelled at him.

**ILuvNalu: So there it is. Thanks to krystata my bff IRL and she helped me through my writers block!**

**Lucy: Thanks.**

**ILuvNalu: So Goo- UHH!**

**Natsu/Lucy/Haruto/ Happy: Good Night!**

**ILuvNalu: Happy? Where did you come from? Oh well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**ILuvNalu: ok, I started a community for all the stories I luv! And Im planning to start a new story called Lier! Its a modern day fic and is... well I wont spoil it for you!**

**Lucy: It will be another Nalu fic with a hint of gruvia, gale, and jerza!**

**Natsu! Yay! its time to get ice princess back!**

**ILuvNalu: ok so I don't own fair tal and lets start the story!**

**Natsu's POV  
**

Lucy._ My_ Lucy. She was with another man that was not me or Haruto. _My _Lucy._** My Lucy**_. Did she just come here with sting? With **Sting?!** That basterd Sting. **HE** is taking _My Luce_ away from me. Unforgivable! She's mine! Mine and mine alone! What if he tries to take her away while I'm not near here? I **HAVE** to follow Lucy now.

**Normal POV**

Natsu started to follow Lucy and Haruto home. She opened a portal and stepped through. 'Where is she going?' Natsu thought. Right before Lucy was going to step through the portal, Lucy stopped. Natsu was wearing some magic item that hid his scent so he knew it wasn't him. So who was it? Right when Natsu peeked over the bush he was hiding in, he smelt sting.

**Natsu's POV again**

Sting, that bastard! He always tries to take everything that's mine! Uh! That fucking bastard. "So Sting, you wanna go see him again? You can bring Rouge to you known." Lucy said. Man! Why is she talking with him! "No, I did and there is a reason why I'm alone. I wanted to talk to you." Oh shit! I'm a little late! I jumped out of the bush ad grabbed Sting. "The hell do you think you're doing to _**MY**_ Luce?!" I asked Sting. I set him down about 2 miles away from Lucy and Haruto.

"I'm filling in what you left. I'm just filling the cavity. The one you made. You made her feel pain so I'll make you feel what she did and I'll fill your role in. "

"How are you so close to Her?"I screeched

"I'm her child hood friend. I've liked her for a while now ever scince she let me see my dragon! I really didn't kill him."

"If you wanted to know you should've asked me." Lucy said appering in between Sting and me.

"Luce, what new powers do you have?" I asked

"All the powers in the world Dragneel." Haruto said. All the powers in the world? Not possible. I bet that she is missing some magic!

"Yea, I could smell your sent you back there, that one magic item you got wont work on me." Lucy said. "If you don't believe me lets fight. You can even go on a job with me and Haruto as long as you don't interfere." I shook my head and got in my fighting stance.

"Ready." i said. Lucy didn't move. I started to attack when Lucy put her hand behind her back and grabbed a sniper.

"**Gun magic. Sniper: paralyzing shot!**"Lucy yelled. In a second I was lying on the floor.

"What did you do?" I asked. She didnt say anything but new spells.

"**Illusion: Death. Requip: dragon armor, Igneel!**" Lucy now had scales running up her face and she had red wings and tail. She also had scales running up her side and in a suit that looked like it had scales.

"Woah" I said. Lucy still didn't say anything."Lucy talk to me, please." i said. I could feel my legs now! I started to stand when Lucy stood in front of me and said," **Igneel, grant me the power. Fire dragon: Circle of fire!**" a circle of fire appeared under me and i tried to eat it. Nothing happened.

"It's useless Dragneeel" Lucy said. "**I call forth the fire dragon lord: Igneel!**" she said. All of a sudden Igneel was behind her.

* * *

**ILuvNalu: MUAHAHA Ack! *coughs* I'm so evil! Another cliff hanger!**

**Lucy: Wooo! Awesome!**

**Natsu: Who will win ILuvNalu?**

**ILuvNalu: secret!**

**Haruto: OK Goodnight!**


	8. heheheh

**Gomen! I'm planning to write a super long chapter so I will take a while! Sorry! But the new chapter will lead to so many different paths, it will be hard to choose. When I told you what Haruto looked like, he said:**

**Haruto: Noo! secret out! Fine ILuvNalu! I'll just...burn...all of my favorite clothes... and get new ones.**

**Then Lucy said:**

**Lucy: Yay! I'll help you pick a new outfit out when I go get my new one!**

**So Haruto actually burned his clothes and got new ones with Lucy. But anyway because I used Lucy here, I do not own fairy tail.**


	9. Chapter 8

**ILuvNalu: I don't know if I sad this in the beginning, but Lucy and Haruto hav all the powers in the world. So yea. There is a reason to why and that will be explained later! And in this and the next couple of chapters, _ this will mean quotes._  
**

**Lucy: And what is with the random *ILuvNalu covers her mouth* Sorry no spoilers! not own that song! And I will be starting with the illusion so don't get confused!  
**

**Haruto: So lets just beguin the story! ILuvNalu does not own fairy tail**

* * *

Natsu was now on a battle field with all his friends around him. Dead. "What are you doing on the floor Happy?" Natsu asked. There was no response. Then he saw Lucy. She was sitting there on her knees with Haruto in her arms while she cried. then a roar. Lucy fell face first onto the floor. 'This can't be happening, right?' Natsu thought. Then a giant monster started to walk towards him. The monster was pulling his fist out and stared at Natsu in anger. He was about to punch when a light showed.

Natsu flinched. He was ready for the pain but it never happened."**Reset**, Dragneel. You wanna know what Igneel taught me? how to get rid of paralyzing magic, just think of what you want most. The more you think about it, the more powerful your magic is. So Dragneel, starting today. I will teach you what Igneel taught me."

Lucy rubbed Natsu's hair and walked away."You wanna say another quote Haruto?"

"Sure, and I have found some good ones! Here's one! _A weak man can not love a strong woman because he wont know what to with her."_

"Nice one Haruto." Lucy chuckled. 'Come to the park in front of Lucy's old apartment and I want to tell you some things' Haruto said to Natsu. Later that day Haruto said to Lucy that he was going to go pick out a job for the new team. Around 9:30pm, Haruto met Natsu at the tree in front of Lucy's old house.

**At the park**

"You known Natsu, Lucy is starting to grow fond of you. I'm planning to leave again for a while. Make sure to take care of Lucy. I have to meet someone and I have to go alone."Haruto said. "Where are you going? When will you return? Is Lucy hearing this?" "Calm down, I used a barrier so she can't hear this. And she trusts me. She knows where I am, or at least she thinks. I found a good last job for us. After that, I have to go see Samantha. She is my mother's old friend."Haruto explained."I really do have to go though. She wanted me to take her to my mother's grave then do some things for her. The things will probably take about 3 years." The rest of the day, Haruto was telling Natsu about the adventures that Lucy ad him had.

"This makes it official. I like your style so I'll allow you to date my younger sister. Haha. There is also a reason why she let you tag along. (Haruto explaining why and no you wont know till the end of this chapter!) That is why she allowed you to go with her on this job. It's funny because she gets personal jobs from the counsel. They made new rank for her but she didn't want to be famous, so she wanted to keep her being the strongest and me being second a secret. It's called EASC. Extremely Advanced S-Class. This job is just a ASC. Advanced S-Class." Haruto said. "I have to go now Natsu. Don't forget the things I told you." and with that he was gone.

**At Lucy's house**

"So what's the job? Lucy asked Haruto lazily on her couch.

"Just a ASC. I thought I should get this because of Natsu."

"True, but why did it take you so long? It should've taken like one second! You wanna know how board I was? I sat here and played with my magic! And I never do that! Although it was kind of fun.

"I always tell you it is bu-" haruto was cut off by a voice. It was Sting's voice.

"Lucy, Haruto, have a minute? I want to see_ him" _

"Sure" the heartfillias said. Sting had entered the portal and is now talking to_ him_.  
"So what's the job Haru?"

"We have to find and bring back a kidnapped child and take down the whole dark guild who stole her. They also have lots of s-class wizards and monsters. You think you can handle that, and stop calling me Haru!"

"Aw you take all the fun out of it, H-A-R-U." Lucy teased. She ran off because she knew she had got him mad. Later, Haruto had got her back.

**The Next Day**

"Haruto, ready?" Lucy asked. It was time for their mission with Natsu.

"Almost. Just getting snacks." Haruto answered. Lucy had packed lunches while Haruto packed drinks and snacks. A few minutes later they where planned to meat Natsu by the guild."Master, me and Lucy will be taking Natsu on a ASC mission today. He is in our care." Haruto said to master before they left.

"Yosh. Natsu, you ready?" Lucy asked.

"Hell yea!" Natsu yelled. With that they headed off.

"oh wait! I forgot you dont have wings yet Natsu! Turn around." Natsu did as he was ordered. He felt a jolt of pleasure an Lucy massaged his baco. It was in the middle of his back. All of a sudden wings came out. they where red and looked like dragon wings.

"Wow! How did i get this?" You and he rest of the dragon slayers have it. It's a special bone that grows when you train with a dragon. Just say retract to retract them and open to open them. When you retract hen you wont see them anymore." Lucy explained."Ok, now we are ready! Just fl up Natsu. Like happy does." And with that, Natsu took off. In a bit they arrived at their destination. They got the ok and went on with the job."Natsu, you want to take the guild master on? Haruto said he will take care of the child and bring her back. I'll just back you up. And you can take you the guild members too." Lucy said. "ok!" Natsu said. He had taken down some of them, but Lucy had taken down more."Boss time." Lucy said as she opened the guild master's door.

"ahh so the pricks failed?" The man said."The real prick here is you. stealing children for money." Lucy said. every word she said had venom in it. "ahh. So the blond wants a fight? Well, I'll give it to you!" The man said as he dashed towards Lucy."**Barrier**." Is all Lucy said. A shield appeared before the duo as he other man attacked."Natsu. Go get him." Lucy said.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled. He attacked but did no damage. Lucy sighed.'That idiot.' She went up behind Natsu and said,"Stan back. I'll do it. You take to long!" Lucy stood in front of the man."What's your name?" Lucy asked."John. Now you know you have to die." John said."Now I know what to put on your grave."Lucy smirked. "**Illusion: Hurt**." With that the man stopped and looked around."Lina? What are you doing here?" He asked. He started to cry a little while screaming 'Nooo!' or 'Why!' but Lucy didn't care. she was transforming. When she finished, she said,"**Fallen angle**" After that, he saw what she was in. She had black angle wings with a gray angle outfit. There was also a halo above her head. She grabbed it and it tuned into a golden sword. She striked. In a flash her sword was on the other side of her. Natsu didn't even see Lucy move her arms but somehow she slashed."**Reset**." Lucy said. Her form left and his illusion. Lucy punched him. He flew about 4 feet away from where he was and dropped. He looked dead. He didn't move at all, but he was alive. Lucy picked him up and started walking."here. Take him." Lucy said.

**Natsu's POV**

Lucy had just... beat a guild master. Holy. Shit. I took the man from her and walked out. "Lucy, I found her!." I heard Hartuo yell. There was a crash. "Oh Shit! Lucy! You forgot about your wings again! And Your Fangs are out! I told you to stop using the form fallen angle! Its a pain!" Haruto said."Holly shit your right! Their out!" Lucy screeched. She retracted her wings and her fangs grew smaller."There we go!" Lucy said. "Natsu, tomorrow will be the true start of your training!" Lucy yelled.

"Yosh! I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled. They collected their money and Lucy made a portal to the guild. Little did they know that when they got back, someone was waiting for them.

**When they got to the guild**

**Normal POV**

"Master! we're back! You can have half the money because we don't need it." Lucy said. Then they she heard the door creek open. Lucy turned around only to see Lisanna there standing still."Why did you come back?" Lucy asked. All this time Lucy and Haruto knew something was off about Lisanna but never told anyone when they found it out."For revenge." is what Lisanna answered. Right then Lisanna put her hands together and a portal appeared. A portal to another world where magic is not real(AKA our world). Lucy and Hauto knew what was going on. Seconds later the guild was getting pulled into the portal."Haruto. we cant close it yet. But if we don't, we may never."Lucy whispered to was tryinh to run from the portal now."I got it." is all Haruto said. He started to walk towards the portal. Lucy didn't understand what he was doing, so she followed him."Baka, Sempai showed us how to close them. Lucy, this was not part of the plan. I'm sorry." Haruto continued to walk and soon was halfway through the portal. Haruto had put a barrier around it so now no one and nothing could enter it but him. Lucy ran up and hit the barrier."No! Don't go! you can never come back! Don't go haruto!"Lucy yelled."luvy, I think I should return your memories now, and you don't need me now. You have the biggest and most loving family you could get! Goodbye Lucy. You are now the last heartfillia." And with that, Haruto entered the portal. The barrier was gone and Lucy ran to the portal. Just when she reached it, it vanished. Lucy cried. Her fallen angle mode came out."Haruto!" she screamed. A black magic circle formed under her while a white one above her. She was getting a new form. When she appeared, she was a new person. Her voice was lower and she was taller."**The holy devil**" is what she said. The form had one demon wing and the other was an angle wing. Her fangs where out and she had gloves on with super sharp claws on the end of them. She still had her halo with her and in her right hand held a her hair was black going red and the other was blond going white."Unforgivable" is what she said. In a flash Lucy stood in front of Lisanna and punched her gut. The human form of Archnologia came out."The true traitor. Unforgivable." Lucy said."What happened?" Lisanna said." then Lisanna saw Lucy with Archnologia. She ran to Natsu but Natsu didn't care much for her anymore. He was focused on the fight. Natsu had just noticed the markings on Lucy's stomach when she was attacking. Lucy put her hand to a marking and a weapon appeared. She called a holy sword called the All Unholy Excalibur. It was Excalibur but black. Then Lucy called all her spirits out with one word."**Summon**". All of them appeared."Lucy, I trained you. You can never beat me!" Archno said. Lucy didnt cair. Her eys where full of hate and pain but were dull at the same time.. "Have it your way then Lucy" He said. Lucy put Her sword up to block. When Archno attacked, Lucy said a spell. It was the portal to the other spirits all grabed the portal by the ends ans stretched it out further."Enter traitor. You don't belong here."Lucy whispered into his ear. She pulled the sword to face the portal and forced him with that He was sucked in."**Time arc!**" Lucy said. The guild was now back. Everyone looked happy but Lucy. No one but Natsu had reliesed that until Lucy started to cry."This darn girl I swear."Lucy said."What are you talking about Lu-" Natsu was cut off bu Lucy."I'm not the Lucy you know. Her memories forced me out. This girl is just so damn weak! I'm Kamiko. I am a god that is sealed away in Lucy's body. I only come out on hard times though, and I can see why I came out. You guys can go now."Kamiko said to Lucy's spirits. They all disappeared."You know Lucy had a hard past? Thai is why I'm sealed away in her body."

* * *

**ILuvNalu:Hai hai! Ill write the rest for the next chapter! I'm so evil! But I had writers block so gomen!**


	10. IM SOOOOO SORRY

**IM so sorry! I don't have any more ideas. So this will be on hold. please go check out my other stories. please?**


End file.
